Recent advancements in the field of video surveillance systems, machine vision systems in the field of robotics and automotive industry, and consumer electronic (CE) devices are largely due to rapid technological developments in image processing technologies. Although various technologies have been known for object tracking, most of them are focused on finding an object's average movement, usually from a “center of mass” of the object, in a sequence of image frames of a video. In case of an articulated object, for example, a human being, the complexities of object tracking increase as the geometrical shape of the articulated object is not constant and changes as the articulated object moves. Articulated objects refers to objects that have parts which are attached via joints, and can move with respect to one another. Articulated objects are also prone to deformation, for example, two parts of the articulated object may merge or separate over a period of time in the sequence of image frames. Current technologies usually attempt to find an articulated object's average movement, without attempting to recognize all moving parts of the articulated object. Further, a common approach to locate and segment a foreground object is to subtract a static background image from a newly captured image. The subtraction may provide temporal derivatives, and the remaining pixels after subtraction may be labeled as foreground object. However, in certain scenarios, a “fading-out” problem is encountered when the articulated object, is attempted to be tracked by use of temporal derivatives. For example, the articulated object or some parts of the articulated object may suddenly stop moving. The articulated object or the parts that stop moving leave partial or no temporal derivatives in the sequence of image frames, and the articulated object gradually disappear or fade-out. Thus, it may be difficult to accurately delineate the foreground articulated object in such scenarios.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.